Stargate: Unity, Season 1, Ep 1 Pilot
by TehGeekyOne
Summary: Title: Locked Horns
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps permeate the corridor as a man travels it's length briskly before reaching a door, the man waves his hand across a small sensor adjacent to it which responds by releasing a sound shortly before sliding open. Upon entering the room various technologies came to life illuminating the chamber as the man came to a stop at the center of the room, a device beneath the man's feet revealed itself with a circular blue glow.

The man looked down as he cast his attention to his left wrist where a device was strapped; raising his right hand to the device it projected a holographic panel in a parallel position above it. Once the man had started to configure the holographic controls of the device several smaller circular panels activated around him one by one, within each the holographic representation of an individual formed. Lowering his hands caused the holographic controls to deactivate as the mans attention was now focused solely on the individuals now present before him.

"Greetings council members," he said as he welcomed some of the most important figures of the entire Alteran civilization as fragmented as it had now become.

"Greetings commander Thorin," the female of the group replied as she nodded in respect to the commander, "Have you reached a decision?"

Thorin paused for a moment as he considered the words he was about to utter, for the implications would have wide spread effect on the future of their race. "Indeed" he added, "Will you stand with us?" the council woman asked as she glanced to the other members surrounding her. Displaying the confidence and certainty of a leader, Thorin voiced his answer with resolute determination, "We will not go to war against those that wish to remain of free mind and spirit, we must allow our brothers and sisters the choice to believe in what they will."

"The brothers and sisters you speak of believe we are an affront to them, what they cannot control with forced indoctrination they wipe from the face of existence," the council woman added with a hint of frustration in her voice. "To oppose them would be to deny them the most basic right of sentience, a destiny of ones own making," Thorin added.

The logic behind these words was not lost on all the council members, for the elder man realized the simple truth, "You posit that to resist their beliefs is an affront to their will and is no better than the fate they force upon us," the man clarified as he glanced to the others. Thorin forced a brief smile acknowledging the elders interpretation of his understanding before being interrupted by the council womans rebuttal.

"Whilst your logic is of sound mind Thorin, as a civilization we cannot continue down the path we now tread, their patience lessens just as their aggressiveness heightens." elaborating on the council womans words the youngest of the council members continues, "They grow bold in their attacks on the outer colonies ... and in absorbing remaining resources have amassed a fleet of vessels imbued with an aggression beyond our ability to defend."

"We are in agreement," Thorin stated plainly.

"How then do you intend to defend your colony?" the elder member questioned curiously.

"We do not intend to defend ourselves ... for we will not have reason to."

Thorin once again reached to his wrist device which hummed with pulses of sound and on building enough power projected a large holographic image above his head. The council members looked to each other before casting their eyes back towards the image as they looked upon the virtual form of a very large vessel.

"Unity, the pinnacle of our technological prowess and large enough to carry our entire colony."

"It's construction is complete?" the council woman asked not averting her eyes from Unity, "Recent events have hastened our progress ... we leave within the day," Thorin stated as he deactivated the hologram.

"Why did you not inform the council of the existence of such technology?" the council woman interjected, clearly rattled by the revelation. "For the same reason I was not informed of the existence of technology designed to alter ones beliefs."

"How did you learn of the Ark commander," the younger council member questioned angrily.

The council woman raised a hand towards the angered councilor to point out the insignificance of the fact, "By this action you force our hand Thorin, without the support of Astria we cannot quell the advance of the Ori ... a contradiction of your logic."

"By this action we endure, do not speak to me of contradiction when you walk the same path as those who seek our extinction ... as for the Ark, the arrogance displayed in such a creation is incomprehensible!" he shouted now visibly angry and passionate. "Your fate now rests solely in your own hands!" he added before abruptly terminating the link with the council, not moving his eyes he brought the wrist device closer to his mouth as he spoke with finality.

"It is time."

With that the commander turned to exit the room heading towards the door which opened as he neared it, the panels where the council members resided deactivated as if sensing they were no longer required, the doors closed behind him as the entire room went dark.

Astria was founded several thousand years ago as the first colony beyond the Alteran star system and has flourished ever since, aptly named as the shining star of the empire. The cityscape was no different, a beautiful vibrant mega city composed of sterile white towers and large circular domed buildings, glowing in the magnificent orange light of the twin suns.

A transport ship was making it way towards the cityscape having cleared the nearby mountains and headed down towards the buildings on the outskirts of the city, it's engines hummed as it flew in-between towers and buildings before it turned out towards a larger opening. There in the center of the cityscape resided the great city ship Astria, a symbol of a humble beginning and heart of the colony. For in the beginning the planet was a newly formed world fraught with un-breathable gases, immense weather conditions and an unstable surface. Over the thousands of years that followed the scientific minds of the colony helped to forge the world into what it was, a serene and tranquil life bearing planet, a home away from home.

A long walkway connecting to the city ship is filled with hundreds of colonists travelling it's length carrying belongings and equipment on anti-gravity platforms, their faces full of sorrow as they abandon their homes for the refuge of the city ship. Individuals looked towards the sky in response to a shadow being cast over them as the transport flew overhead, it's engines dying down to a light roar as it came to rest upon one of the cities protruding struts. Resuming their journey the colonists continued down the walkway leading them to a new destiny, one they did not wish for but now had little choice but to endure.

A woman with long dark hair wearing bright white clothing exited the conference hall and approached the control center where other colonists busily rushed around carrying out various tasks.

"Are we ready?" she asked out to those present.

"Commander Kaelus, final transports have arrived," a technician said reacting to a ping on his display at sensor control.

"It is fortunate we are not taking the city, for the star drive would surely fail under the strain," she was not one for humor in such times but felt it would ease the tension felt in the room, they were finally taking action after decades of planning and discussion of this most controversial and debated topic; although the humor was lost on one particular technician at supplemental control.

"Actually commander with the mass dissipation technology we could easily escape the atmos" interrupted by a telling look from the commander he realized it was intended as humor, "But that statement was in jest and I should continue to observe these readouts."

Other technicians in the area sniggered at the young apprentice technician briefly before noticing the commander's chastising look, the room suddenly became serious again as work was resumed, punctuated by the noise of many voices.

As another technician observed this reaction to her authority his attention was brought back to the sensor display panels as they revealed something new. He smiled as he walked around the panels to stand by the commander and upon her reaction he nodded his head towards the windows at the front of the command center directing her attention out onto the cityscape.

There in the distance masked by the light of the twin suns and the partial eclipse of Astria's second moon a large vessel was on approach, slowing as it moved closer it began to cast a shadow as it travelled, blanketing the area in front of the city ship in darkness. The sheer size of the darkness now covering the ground had aroused the attention of many who had not yet reached the city. As the vessel came to a complete stop above the central tower the ships size in comparison was evident standing at just over a third larger than the city ship beneath, the single largest vessel in the Alteran domain and a colossal feat of engineering.

Commander Kaelus and the technician shared a smile before she raised her wrist device and activated internal communications.

"People of Astria, it is time to shed ourselves of this conflict forever. Our salvation has arrived and stands ready to take us on our journey to a new destiny."

Commander Kaelus nodded towards the technician at primary control as he set various controls, a ping sounded off from the device in confirmation of his actions before he moved to a nearby console.

"Unity ... all systems are active and under your control ... you may begin," the technician said over communications.

The entire lower deck had been retrofitted with row after row of side by side transporter pods, a great many colonists gathered in sections organized by color coded areas and began to enter them in small groups. Once a group had entered the doors closed shut and the technology sprung to life with an orange glow, the doors opening shortly after to reveal an empty space where the occupants once were.

Commander Kaelus stood on a walkway leaning on the barrier looking down on the evacuation, hundreds were present and thousands more remained before the journey could begin. Further down the walkway the holographic form of a woman began to appear, her features were not detailed but the visage of a woman walked to the Commander's side before looking down over the walkway.

"Do not worry commander, for I will keep them safe," the hologram reassuringly commented.

"You are the most advanced virtual construct we have crafted yet, but you cannot tell how the hands of time will turn, what makes you so sure?" the commander questioned as she walked away from the hologram, knowing that the answer would elude it.

The hologram gazed at her for several moments and casted a glance to the crowds below, her face turned almost solemn before her holographic form slowly deteriorated into nothing.

Kaelus ascended the stairs towards the control center and as she did so noticed most had already left and only the control crew now remained in the central tower.

On reaching the top level a technician approached. "The evacuation will be complete in several hours commander, all is going to plan," he said as he walked with her. "Good ... once the final preparations are complete take your places by the transport chamber," the commander ordered.

The technician nodded and moved at a faster pace for a moment before turning back, "Are you sure this is the right decision commander? ... Abandoning our home?".

"Rather that than face extinction at the hands of our own kind ... Let us leave the politics to Commander Thorin, a task to which he is better suited than I," the commander stated in reply.

She approached the barrier at the edge of the deck and looked out the large window as a look of regret formed on her face, the thought of all they had built and now had to leave behind left the commander with a feeling of sorrow. Survival was the driving force behind these actions but she could not help but feel regret for leaving her brothers and sisters to the wrath of the Ori.

She turned upon hearing a door open to see the remaining technicians stood by the transport chamber. Smiling to them she took one last look out onto the cityscape before heading to the others, as she walked she ran her hands across the various panels nearby while deep in thought and memory. As they moved inside the chamber the doors closed shut and the hum of technology spiked as the occupants were sent on their way, the room went silent and dark as lights and control panels drifted to sleep without the presence of their masters.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Thorin exited a transport chamber into the main command center, known to those who frequented its chamber as the command hub. Thorin reached the center of the room and stood by the command chair, he was going to be spending a lot of time there he thought over the coming months, years, and decades. He observed a sense of foreboding on what was to come in those around him as they busily worked to bring systems online, he was not without his own concerns however, for an almost overwhelming feeling of excitement and fear filled his being as a new beginning beckoned.

Nearby at the front of the hub chamber technicians were inserting and adjusting crystals into a tray on the wall, several moments later the crystals of various blue yellow and red color combinations came to life humming and resonating with energy. Once the technician had sent the tray back into the wall he activated his wrist tool and after manipulating the holographic controls a wave of white energy rose from the ground on the chamber wall rising upwards towards the ceiling, leaving behind it a view of the outside world. It was an advanced view screen that spanned the entire surrounding chamber wall, the entire cityscape could be seen basked in orange light as well as the mountains and twin suns in the distance.

"At least we can now see where we are going," he commented as he nodded to the technician as he passed.

"Are my flight capabilities not sufficient commander?" a voice echoed as the form of the hologram woman appeared at Thorins side.

"Hello Astria," he said as he smiled to her before turning back to the view, "Have the diagnostics that you have been tasking our resources with for the past hours been completed or have you come to discuss the view?" he asked, knowing she could not have a true appreciation for it.

"They are complete commander," the hologram added in response, "Primary systems are fully operational, secondary systems are 60 percent operational, power is currently being generated by energy modules until primary power can be activated," Astria advised.

"We are using a great many transport chambers in rapid succession over a protracted period, are power levels sufficient?" the commander questioned.

"Indeed, although power is being drained at a rate of 0.1 percent per wave of colonists, upon completion of the evacuation sufficient power will remain to achieve orbit. However activation of the hyperdrives will require extended use of primary power," the hologram explained.

"Understood ... You may attend to the final preparations," he said as he nodded to her.

"Compliance," the hologram stated in reply as her form evaporated into nothing.

To the rear of the hub Commander Kaelus had arrived and walked towards the center of the chamber nodding in respect to the technicians passing her until her eyes came upon the view in front of her.

"If I had known the view was this magnificent I would have come sooner," she said as her eyes examined the image before her.

"I thought you would like it," said Thorin, a smile of pride on his face as he did so. "Is the evacuation proceeding as planned?" he asked.

"It is, we have almost half our populace and that number will grow to completion within 2 hours," she answered.

"Then all we need is primary power and we can finally be on our way," he commented.

Kaelus pondered for a moment but decided to take the initiative over his remark to contact the lead engineer to get an update on his progress.

Commander Trelius was hard at work manipulating many holographic panel controls in front of him, observing their readouts and occasionally barking out orders to technicians surrounding him at other panels nearby, he stood in front of a large vertical device in appearance seeming not unlike an energy module, only this one was of a much greater size.

A ping sounded off from his wrist tool as he continued to work dismissing it the first time, however by the third he was noticeably distracted and answered it's call.

"Yes!" he shouted as he continued working on the controls.

"Trelius, we are expecting to leave in 2 hours, is that going to be a problem?" the voice of Commander Kaelus sounded.

"It will be if I keep getting interrupted commander!" he said clearly frustrated by the task ahead of him. "I apologize," he said as his work slowed a little, "But if you know of another capable of stabilizing a pocket of space-time at a rate faster than I please direct them to me, I would appreciate the help," he said.

Noticing some of the other technicians around him slowing their work to eavesdrop on the conversation he gave a pointed look to which they responded by giving their complete attention back to their task. Trelius now casting his attention back to what he was doing continued the conversation.

"If we connect the conduit before this variance is under 0.64 percent the primary systems will overload and we will come crashing down on the city ship, if you wish to avoid this then please interrupt me no further," Trelius added firmly.

Kaelus lowered her wrist tool from the vicinity of her mouth with a slight frown seemingly annoyed at the commanders abruptness, Thorin took notice of this and attempted to reassure her.

"Forgive Trelius commander, for he has worked almost without reprieve on the construction of this vessel, he has done remarkable work under the duress of many more interruptions than I care to count and although he works well under the strain, sometimes he does feel the need to release it upon others, he bears no ill will," he explained.

Kaelus nodded in understanding and again looked out to the cityscape with a brief smile.

"Why did you not simply ask Astria for the update?" the commander questioned.

"Astria is a tool, not a replacement for a living feeling mind," she replied.

"You do not trust her abilities?"

"I do not trust her judgment as she is a virtual construct, incapable of feeling fear, or any other emotion for that matter. She is not driven by any need other than logic." she elaborated.

"She may not fear for our safety but that does not mean that she will fail to protect us."

"Against the challenges to come, or from ourselves?" she added before taking her leave back to the transport chamber. Thorin had chalked the conversation up to worry for the future and the obvious regret of leaving behind all they had known for thousands of years, he knew she would come to terms with this of her own accord.

His attention was now drawn to tactical as a new crystal tray was activated by the technician present earlier.

"Commander, integration with astrometrics is now complete, syndication of the sensory arrays can now be displayed on the main viewer."

"Demonstrate," the commander asked, excited by the prospect.

After manipulating a few holographic controls he caused another wave of light to rise up the chamber wall, overlaying sensory information over the image already present as it scaled the display. He had overlayed icons relating to the elements the mountain were composed of directly over the actual display of the mountains, but then saw a few of the transport ships leaving the city ship flying upwards towards the atmosphere. As the ships came into view the sensory overlay placed an almost schematic view over the visual of the ship, showing 22 occupants moving around various sections of the ship and the flight staff in the bridge section, you could also see the energy flow from the ships core to the conduits around the ship.

"It seems that some have chosen to remain," the commander noted.

The technician adjusted controls to expand the image and the focus shifted inside the ship to the cargo section where some occupants were sat, some were huddled together in embrace, seeing the solemn look on the commanders face he re-adjusted the focus back to an external view, shortly after the left and right rear sections of the vessel had an overlay of building energy.

"They are initiating hyper launch commander, course indicates Altera," he cited.

"Do not despair, for they have made their choice of their own will, something the Ori would deny us. I bear no resentment towards them, I wish them well," Thorin added noticing the technicians sympathetic look.

He watched as a hyperspace window was formed and the three ships jutted forward one by one, the window reverted to nothingness as the final ship entered it.

Thorin turned and began to walk towards the transport chamber as the technician watched for a moment before his attention was brought back to the tactical console, the sensors had picked up an incoming transmission.

"Commander," he shouted, "We have an incoming transmission."

"The council?"

"No, it is an encoded textual message, ident code confirms message origin as being the Divinity commander."

Commander Thorin was now had a puzzled look on his face, the Divinity was a prototype stealth cruiser, designed to be very fast with minimal weaponry or defensive capabilities. Its purpose was to gather intelligence on the Ori fleet being assembled in the furthest regions of the galaxy and in any way possible without loss of life, negate or sabotage their ability to attack or build more. Although the ship was crafted by Astrian engineers the ship itself was under the command of the council as a whole, of which Thorin was a member but updates were given with the entire council present and the reports were made public to the remaining Alteran colonies as an early warning system. Knowledge was their only real weapon short of civil war.

Thorin now visibly concerned as only one logical thought crossed his mind as to the reason only they were contacted, the technician read the message aloud once it had decrypted.

"Astria. I hope this message does not reach you too late to act, we have been investigating intelligence that an Ori fleet was forming near the Orlus expanse. Upon arrival we detected the presence of 15 Ori vessels and before we could act a hyperspace aperture was formed and the vessels departed. We are certain they did not detect the Divinity, however what is disturbing is their intended course, they are coming. We cannot stop them but we can get there before them to help defend your colony, we will arrive within the hour, the Ori will arrive merely minutes following. Prepare yourselves."

The other technicians overhearing the message had stopped what they were doing and now looked visibly worried.

"Long range sensory array is currently not operational," he added.

"Astria," the commander said abruptly, the hologram of the advanced construct appeared in the center of the room, "How long before the evacuation is complete?" Thorin asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Not soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

A sleek pointed cruiser is travelling at speed through the void of sub-space surrounded by the beautiful vibrant colors of blue intermingled with darker hues swirling past the craft as it moved, the only visible light coming from the rear hyperdrives as they propelled the dark colored ship towards its destination.

Inside the bridge a man paced back and forth, dressed in smooth and tight black uniform he walked to the command chair nearby and sat, now looking frustrated and impatient. Nearby two others sat at parallel consoles behind the command chair. The bridge was shaking slightly almost as if the inertial dampeners were struggling to cope with the velocity. The commander tapped the arm of his chair several times before quickly standing.

"Engineering!" he barked.

"I'm pushing the drive at nearly 120% commander, she can't be pushed any further or she'll fly apart!" the engineer replied over communications.

"Fly her apart then!" the commander frustratingly shouted.

Commander Adantus was of the Alteran Specialist Guard and not accustomed to standing around waiting, he felt frustration at failing to locate the Ori fleet in time before they could move to attack as that was his team's primary mission.

"Come on, come on," he muttered under his breath. "Tactical," he said, requesting an update.

The man at the tactical console to the rear left of the command chair cast his eyes down to his console to observe sensory information before speaking.

"34 seconds commander," he said, referring to their arrival over Astria. "The Ori will arrive 3 minutes 24 seconds later," he added, pre-empting the commanders next question.

There was more pacing in the 30 seconds that followed, although to Adantus what lasted seconds had almost felt like hours, he sat down in his command chair as their journey was nearing its end, gripping the arms of his command chair his concentration was now focused on the view screen.

"Take us out as close as possible," Adantus added.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the tactical officer counted as they prepared to exit hyperspace.

Adantus stared at the view screen his eyes fixed and ready for anything, the Divinity exited hyperspace in the upper atmosphere and as the white flash subsided saw something the did not expect. The city ship of Astria had taken flight and was now right in front of them.

"EVASIVE!" the commander shouted as he realized they were about to come to a rather abrupt end.

The flight officer hit hard on the controls and the Divinity banked at an angle away from the city ship, barely avoiding the central tower as it tilted to avoid hitting it with its rear wing, and turning away to avoid one of the extended platforms. As the flight officer regained control of the vessel he glared at the tactical officer.

"He said take us out close," the tactical officer shrugged as he turned back to his console.

The moment was interrupted as Adantus realized what was happening, "What are they doing?" he stated, incredulous.

"They are raising their shields, I am also detecting a build up of power along the platforms, they intend to fight commander," the tactical officer stated as he noticed ion cannon mounts on each of the cities extending struts.

Adantus reached to the communications control on the arm of his command chair, "Astria, you cannot repel what is coming!" he advised, only to receive no word back from them. "Astria, respond," now growing desperate. "ASTRIA!" he pleaded, still with no response.

"Commander, the ship is not automated, sensors reveal hundreds aboard."

The commander now looked visibly worried as he knew they were heading towards their fate, the city ships destruction was assured against the might of the fleet now less than 2 minutes away.

"Commander, incoming data burst."

"A transmission?" the commander said eagerly.

"This isn't," he muttered interrupting himself to concentrate on what he was doing as he examined the console.

"Commander, we are now plotting a hyper jump, drives are charging," the flight operator exclaimed.

"What are you doing?!" the commander angrily barked.

"It is NOT of my doing, commander," stated the flight operator, "I am no longer in control of the vessel."

Everyone on the bridge exchanged glances whilst the hum of the hyperdrives increased in pitch until fully charged. The vessel sharply turned towards the sky before a hyperspace window formed and the ship jolted forwards into it.

For a brief few seconds the ship travelled through the void of subspace before moments later exiting again settling into orbit of the third moon of Astria.

The flight operator frustratingly hammered at controls trying to get some reaction from them, only to get denied by the controls.

Adantus was now stood looking at the moon present before him, "This was planned," he offered.

"A likely hypothesis commander as we still have access to the sensory arrays, and the stealth technology is still active," tactical commented.

"But we can't maneuver," the flight operator frustratingly mentioned.

"We cannot restart the core without losing stealth capability," tactical added.

Adantus folded his arms and looked out the view screen to the moon they were now orbiting, "For some reason they want us here." the commander offered, although his expression turned to a solemn one as the city ship was about to face an overwhelming threat to which they had little answer to, and hundreds of innocent Astrians were about to meet certain doom.

"Commander."

Adantus turned to the tactical officer to see a face troubled with worry, "What is it?" he asked.

"They are arriving."

In the upper atmosphere of Astria the city ship sat defiant against the fleet of 15 ships that had just been ejected from a flurry of hyperspace windows, they had arrived just outside the range of the planetary defenses.

A prior of the Ori sat in the command chair observing the display before him, the city ship just visible to the naked eye due to the light partially reflecting from its great shield.

The prior stood and spoke aloud, "Do you not feel remorse for the actions you are about to enact?" he asked with a curious smile.

"They have chosen to deny the path to enlightenment, their lives have no meaning if they do not seek this goal," said a man dressed in black uniform, of the same type worn by Adantus. This man was also of the Alteran Specialist Guard, albeit now taking a different path following the religion of Origin.

The man approached a console nearby and began to enter commands on the screen above the control pad and shortly after the words negotiating with host appeared. Several seconds later a horizontal bar began to grow in size until progress had completed and the man turned back to the prior.

"Planetary defenses have been disabled," the man advised, with a smile on his face.

"Excellent, your actions will be noted in communion with the Ori once the great purge has been completed," the prior commended.

"Hallowed are the Ori," the man said.

The prior stomped his staff down upon the ground and the crystal on top of it glowed, he spoke as if sending a message out to the other ships.

"Let the great purge begin, our victory awaits us!" he barked.

The priors ship was the first to move forward taking lead over the others, soon they would be within range to unleash their wrath upon the only thing standing between them and the destruction of Astria, an 8,000 year old city ship against 15 vessels designed for war and hell bent on wiping out everything that stood in their way.


	4. Chapter 4

The City Ship maintained its position in the upper atmosphere as the enemy fleet creeped closer, but once the fleet was close enough to begin the assault however it was the City itself that would be the first to strike. It released bolts of blue energy from each of it's platforms and as each bolt hit the barrier of the forward enemy ship it rippled and permeated around the shield, the final hit caused it to rapidly fluctuate as it was barely able to hold against the accumulated energy of the attack.

The lead Ori ship slowed as another overtook its position to provide protection from the next wave of bolts that would be launched from the City Ship, the surrounding Ori ships opened fire on the City with a flurry of Ion bolts which rippled into the great shield as they struck like a rock hitting water. The City had however prepared it's next assault as a second volley was launched at the ship now providing cover to the unshielded enemy.

Inside the bridge of the ship the Prior could be seen looking out through the viewer as each shot struck the shield, a loud thud could be heard and a shaking of the ship felt with each successive blow.

"Shields are failing!" a warrior informed the Prior.

A few moments later however the Priors attention was peaked elsewhere as upon hearing the transport chamber doors, he turned to see a small device located in the center of the chamber. It was emitting a hum at an increasingly louder pitch, the Priors eyes were now wide open as he realized what had happened and that it was now too late to act, the device initiated with an incredibly bright expanding ball of white energy firing out from its center like an expanding wave passing through the walls of the entire ship out to the surrounding space briefly before dissipating to nothing.

The Prior and the others on the bridge now exchanged puzzled glances pondering the significance of what had just transpired, however the true purpose of the device was revealed to them moments later as power began to drain across the ship. The nose of the ship had started to glow blue as it prepared to fire on the City but dimmed as it was robbed of energy. The City Ship was now taking fire from the majority of the enemy fleet but released another volley on the nearest ship in range, moments later a white wave of energy erupted from it as it too went dark.

The enemy fleet had now all entered weapons range as bolt after bolt pounded against the City shield creating ripples across increasingly larger sections of the barrier as it struggled against the bombardment. However the shield began to hum louder and oscillated at a faster and higher pitch as more power was seemingly routed to it, the star drive behind the City sprang to life and began to propel it forwards towards the incoming fleet. As it gained speed the great barrier was still being pounded by strike after strike in rapid succession.

The Prior and the Specialist looked to each other, curious as to what intention this new tactic held as they stood watching the City on approach.

"They intend to hasten the inevitable," the Prior beamed as the City grew closer.

The Specialist hurried over to the tactical console to view readings from the City Ship before turning back to the Prior.

"We must jump to hyper space as soon as possible!" the Specialist shouted out, agitated.

The City had now reached it's maximum speed however the shield was now reducing itself slowly around the center section, providing protection to the more critical areas of the structure as it hurtled towards the bulk of the fleet.

"There is no need for concern, their destruction is mere moments away," the Prior assured.

"You don't understand!" the Specialist argued as the City Ship passed by them heading into the heart of the Armada. He ran to the flight control console and threw the operator out of the way as he hammered down on the controls, the ship now increased to its maximum sub-light velocity away from the others.

From the center of the City a large wave of energy exploded outwards encompassing the ships surrounding it, penetrating their shields and passing through the hulls rendering them without power. The City Ship itself emerging at the other side of the now dormant fleet floated due to it's remaining inertia heading towards a fiery grave within the twin stars of Astria.

In orbit around the 3rd moon the Divinity lay dormant still unable to assert any action and forced to watch the battle from afar via the still active sensory arrays.

Adantus was pacing once more until he noticed a bright flash of light on the viewer far in the distance near the planet, moments later as the light began to subside his attention was brought much closer as a very large hyperspace rift opened, from which the colonial vessel Unity emerged along with several transports. Adantus stood dumbfounded at the sight before him as the giant vessel settled into a higher orbit above them.

Near the planet of Astria however one vessel remained reasonably unaffected by the wave as it had reached sufficient distance to not be disabled, the Specialist stood assessing console readouts as the displays flickered slightly as he worked.

"The shielding I was able to generate through emergency energy reserves absorbed most of the wave, we have minor fluctuations in primary power," he advised the Prior.

"What of the fleet?" the Prior questioned.

"Disabled ... however it is temporary, we simply need to purge the power conduits of the wave energy manually on the affected vessels. However we have no ability to communicate the method from here," the Specialist offered before pausing as a thought occurred in his mind.

A fighter emerged from the bay of the ship heading towards the first first of the crippled warships, entering it's bay the fighter slowed and deposited a small circular platform onto the bay floor before turning and shooting out of the chamber back into space.

Seconds later the platform sprang to life as rings rose out of it arranging themselves into a vertical column, once they had reached the required height a bright orange light filled the space inside them, depositing the Specialist before dropping back down to the platform. He was now wearing an advanced EVA style helmet so that he could breathe in the bay now completely devoid of atmosphere. He began to walk towards the air lock unaffected by the lack of gravity as his boots magnetically provided the gravity that the ship could not.

Upon reaching the air lock he removed a panel from the side to reveal the inner workings of the door controls which were dark indicating no available power. He Disconnected the conduit from the base of the control unity and removed the affected backup power cell which he replaced with one he carried. As he inserted it the crystals hummed and Specialist waved his hand across the sensor opening the airlock door so he could proceed. Removing the central panel in the air tight chamber he repeated the steps on the device inside he used his Wrist Tool to remotely activate the system required to pressurize the chamber, once it had completed establishing the atmosphere and pressure within the room he removed the power cell and moved on to the remaining door to gain access to the rest of the ship.

The engineer on board was frantically trying to restart the main core causing it to build energy for several seconds before moments later dying down again, the level of frustration could be seen on the engineers face as without access to diagnostics he could not ascertain the cause of the problem.

"You will not succeed brother, the conduits are highly charged with positive variance current, we need to isolate and purge the charge to the secondary conduits before the core can be re-activated," the Specialist advised the engineer as he entered the room. The engineer smiled at the revelation and rallied his men to begin the necessary adjustments to the power systems.

Adantus was now getting visibly angry as there had been no contact since the massive vessel arrived, the ship was of Alteran design but he knew not if it was of Ori or Astrian origin. His question was soon to be answered however as right in front of him as he turned whilst pacing the holographic visage of Thorin appeared.

"Greetings commander," Thorin smiled.

"Its about time!" Adantus shouted out, happy and relieved to see the Commander alive and well.

"I hope I find you well commander Adantus, it has been some time since we last spoke face to face," he said as he nodded in respect. "In a manner of speaking," he half laughed referring to his holographic form.

"Indeed it has," the Commander said as he returned the nod of respect, "But would you mind explaining why you have locked me out of my own ship and forced us to watch as hundreds of Astrians died in a futile battle against the largest Ori fleet assembled?" he said, his tone getting progressively passionate.

"I apologize for the subterfuge commander, but no loss of life has been incurred this day," Thorin said, smiling.

"We detected life signs ... Commander," the Tactical Officer elaborated.

"Life signs generated by technology," Thorin offered as he pointed back towards his chest indicating the answer.

"Life modules," Adantus exclaimed as he looked to his tactical officer. A device typically implanted in the chest of an Alteran and guardian of ones health, it would monitor an individuals condition and if problems arose the users personal wrist tool would alert them to the nature of the problem and if needed to their assigned physician. In the case of ship sensor readings, the devices would supply location information as well as a summary on the health of the person being detected. Adantus realized that Thorin must have faked the readings to give the Ori a valid target as part of a distraction.

"Why are we here Thorin?" Adantus asked.

"When we received word of the Ori's approach we were in the process of evacuating the colony to Unity," he said as he looked up to signify he was speaking of the vessel above them, "We did not have sufficient time remaining and so suffice it to say our plan required ... adjustment. Once the remaining colonists have transferred from the transport vessels to Unity, we will embark on a journey across the stars and will never return."

"That's an impressive ship commander," he commented regarding Unity, bypassing the notion of sadness from the news of their departure.

"Indeed ... However for the moment Unity is vulnerable and although we have temporarily subdued the Ori fleet the same tactic will not yield results in a second confrontation," Thorin added.

"Which is where we come in," Adantus smiled as he realized the implication. "We will do what we can, old friend".

Thorin turned slightly as if his attention was momentarily distracted, "We are now approaching the limit of our time together, we must avoid detection as long as possible ... It has been good speaking with you again Commander, be well," Thorin said as his form disappeared.

Moments later the Tactical Officer was alerted to an update on his display and the ships engines began to hum, springing to life as they powered back to normal operation. The Flight Operator smiled as he had now regained full control over the Divinity.

"We are back in operation commander."

"Good, now we wait." Adantus ordered as he looked out the view screen to the ship that was now under his care, he did not know what he could do against the odds now stacked against him and his crew, but with the advantage of the stealth technology they could at the very least buy time for Unity to awaken.


End file.
